High Fever
by brezy bri
Summary: Edward has a gift for Bella, but now afterewards, she’s developed a fever and other symptoms. What caused this mysterious illness? But more importantly will she survive? BxE
1. Preface

HIGH FEVER

Edward has a gift for Bella, but now, she's developed a fever and deep cough. What caused this mysterious illness? But more importantly will she survive? BxE

A/N: So this is my first twilight story, and I'm excited but really nervous. I hope you like it, and if you do, please review. If you've ever written a story then you must know that reviews are better then chocolate and encourage authors to update quicker. Just to let you know, I've pretty much finished writing it, so updates will be fairly quick. Enough with this rambling, let's just start with the story.

Thanks so much to my lovely beta Tasogarewolf!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. What ever gave you that impression??

* * *

Prologue:

--

Bella's POV --

The fire raged.

My skin blistered with the heat, it burned every inch of my being.

But not the fire of turning into one of the night.

This was different . . .

Not the changing fire of the venom.

No.

This fire was hell bent on. . .

Killing.

Carlisle's POV - - -

The signs were so familiar. . . .

Could it be?

This was in fact medically impossible.

But it was true.

And if we didn't react fast, Bella would surely die.

Edward's POV—

I did this to her!

The blame rested solely on my shoulders.

No!

I must be dreaming!

Even though it's an experience I haven't been able to have for a century. That's what this has to be!

A dream.

My nightmare.

My Bella . . .

My angel . . .

She couldn't possibly be dying!

But she was.

That was the absolute truth.

And her dying stench was over complementing her sweet floral fragrance.

* * *

AN: Please review! Hope you liked it, brezy.


	2. The Dress

_So this is the beginning, and i am almost done with my last chapy then i have the elipogue. But unfortantly/ fortantly this is my last few days of school, 2 more days! But EKKK! 4 finals today and 2morw. good thing is obvious, it's summer! but thing is that i have trouble writing w/o tunning out my teachers dronning on and on. How can i do this, you ask? Well freshman year is insanly easy to pull off straight a's so it leaves me bored, and this is what was created in the start of April and has picked up fire since. _

_Warning, i switch POV's a lot, and towards the end it is almost entirly Edward's persceptive, but it will be labeled. _

_Thanks again to my amazing beta Evie!!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Can't come up with anything witty today, cuz my brain is scrambling cuz I have 2 finals in less then 30 minutes, ekkk! Geometry and performing a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Wish my luck!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dress

-- BELLA'S POV

As much as it pains me to admit this, I can't stop looking at it. When Edward pulled it out, I for sure thought that my left hand would die under the weight of the engagement ring. Now after confessing the news to Charlie, I could now wear it 24/7 and it was absolutely perfect, feeling weightless upon my third finger. I still couldn't help but be stunned by the beautiful ring.

I was engaged!

The doorbell brought my attention back to the present instead of daydreaming about the future. I skipped down the stairs, not being able to wait another second to see his face.

But his pale face didn't greet me, but another. Alice! Her pixie frame wore plain dark navy jeans, no doubt designer jeans, a bright brilliant pink shirt screaming, "HUGS NOT WAR" topped with a short bubble gum pink trench coat over it.

But what caught my attention, wasn't her small frame, or dark bagged golden eyes, or how she almost sparkled from the sun peaking from underneath the always cloud covered sky, but instead a yellow 2ft by 3ft box that seemed just as big as herself that she held.

Then the bouncing started.

Alice was excited was my first thought.

And then she grinned.  
Oh no.

That and the bouncing told me the reason why Alice was here.

For me.

To give me a makeover.

The last few months, she'd come over enough to do just this for me to recognize the signs.

"Hi Bella!" That chipper voice only added to the evidence.

"Hey Alice." I said, repressing a groan as I let her in.

"What now?" I asked as we got up to my room.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sporting a perfectly crafted innocent face. Like that could fool me!

"You're here to dress me up for tonight." I bluntly grumbled. She just giggled, and began to pull things out of her white Coach bag, that I hadn't even noticed.

It was never ending!

Out came a curling iron, hair spray, a bag of bobby pins, three other hair products that I had no clue what they were for, mascara, four different lip glosses, eye shadow, blush, and were those shoes?

Now I was a little scared.

Alice's smile grew even wider as she spread her "tools" across my bed, "Let's get started!"

This time I couldn't suppress the grown.

-- EDWARD'S POV

As I watched Alice blur out of the house with a huge smile spread across her face, a look of excited determination as she went to accomplish her part of the "mission." I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh as I saw how excited she was when I had asked her this favor.

Poor Bella.

Alice could be ruthless when she does her makeovers; Jasper had to go through it the most out of all of us. He was probably glad she had a new life size Barbie to play with. Again, poor Bella, but then again I couldn't help but softly chuckle; she is part of this family too now and that includes dealing with Alice.

I checked the time; I had two hours to kill until I could go see my angel. Everything had been set up earlier this morning.

And_ I_ don't need two hours to get ready.

Hmm . . . Emmett and Jasper were playing Rockband. I could spare an hour.

-- BELLA'S POV

Torture!

I was being tortured!

That's the only definition I could give for what I was going through. I couldn't sit still for another minute on my bed as Alice brushed my hair, curled it, twisted it, and jabbed bobby pins into my head, stabbing me over and over again. Then once that was done, I closed my eyes afraid to watch as she put makeup on my face; only to quickly open them to let her put mascara on.

Time ticked by. The sound echoing in the empty house, slowly the little hand guided around the pale pink clock face.

"Okay, Bella, you're done! Now you just have to get dressed." Alice exclaimed, shoving everything back into her oversized purse.

I slowly stood up and approached my closet, a frown marring my face as I tried to think of what to wear.

"No, you silly human, put this on!" I turned around, her hand pointing to the mysterious yellow box. Which I now knew held what I was going to wear.

Oh Edward.

"Alice." My tone warning.

"Don't worry Bella, he didn't buy it. Now put it on and then the shoes, I'll be down stairs waiting!" And she disappeared.

Cautiously I opened the top off.

What lay underneath was staggering!

"Oh my . . ." I gasped.

I slowly went to reach for it, still stunned beyond belief. With a soft grasp I gradually lifted it, holding it out in front of me, admiring it. With extra caution I slipped it on and looked into the mirror, stunned as I looked at the girl standing in my reflection.

The dress was the essence of elegant, the satin fabric a midnight blue, and pale blue lace floated down the front like a waterfall on a clear summer day starting at the neck to the bottom. A wide royal blue bow wrapped around the middle, defining my waist.

My arms became slender by pale blue gloves starting from my fingertips, hiding skin until slightly passing the bend of my elbow. This lead to petite cap sleeves falling from my shoulders revealing my long graceful neck. The material clung to each curve of my body, giving the illusion to a very feminine figure.

It softly cascaded down to the ground, but with my feet strapped into the royal blue death traps it was the perfect length. Not dragging on the floor, but just high enough to see my heels peeking underneath the heavy fabric.

My hair was swept up into a crown of curls upon my head, and even though Alice spent at least 45 minutes on my makeup, it looked as if I wasn't wearing any. It looked completely natural, my eye shadow a light bronze tone making my eyes open looking, and the lip gloss a soft pink.

It couldn't be me! I can't believe it! I looked like I had just stepped out of early 19th century.

I even looked . . . beautiful.

Alice never stopped to amaze me with her skills of turning this crow into a swan. I took a deep breath and let the growing smile finally make an appearance on my face; then I painfully slowly made my way down the stairs. Down to where the bouncing anticipation of Alice waited and where phase two of this extravagant night would begin.

* * *

AN: Pictures of Alice's outfit and Bella's dress will be on my profile, take a look! I hope you enjoyed it! If you made it this far, please review, it makes a happy writer and actually makes me want to post this story!


	3. Phase 1

Thanks again to my amazing beta Evie!! And again to my reviewers and also to those that I know are reading (hint: story alerts)!

Disclaimer: By now you have to have realized that I do not own Twilight. But if you haven't come to that conclusion yet, let me make this perfectly clear for you, I, brezy, do not or will never own Twilight. Nor do I own Rock Band.

* * *

Chapter 2: Phase 1

-- EDWARD'S POV

Emmett belted out the lyrics to Blue Oyster Cult (**an: best band ever**), holding the last note as the song came to a closing. He dropped the mic and jumped up; taking a deep bow to Jasper's and my mock applause.

The house shook from our laughter as we began the next song, this time Jasper screaming along to Metallica (**an: 2nd best band**) as I beat the colored rimmed drums and Emmett took control of the guitar.

The complex variety of different notes raced on the screen, but it was nothing for our quick reflexes. More then likely we'd soon be on a mass hunt, no pun intended, for the next video game that would test our – in Emmett's words – "mad gaming skills."

Our family liked to break out the video games we owned in the darkness of night when time slowed to mind numbing speed.

Oh well.

It did an alright job at passing the time from twilight to dawn. As Jasper's voice faded after the long song, I looked up at the DVD player to check the time.

Oh man.

I had 30 minutes to get down there.

-- ALICE'S POV

I giggled. Bella could be such a silly human sometimes!

As I drove in Carlisle's Mercedes to the "rendezvous point" to start phase 1 of the date mission, Bella practically had her face plastered to the window trying with all her might to figure out where we were headed to at 110 mph.

I turned off the highway; we were on the out skirts of Seattle and would be arriving shortly.

_Five minutes_, I thought, knowing Edward was checking for my thoughts and as promised five minutes later at exactly 9 P.M. I pulled up to the darkened warehouse building.

I looked over at the dolled up Bella, admiring my work, satisfied that she looked stunning in the dress and confident that her hair would stay precisely in place all night no matter what those two would be doing.

As she too looked over at me, looking utterly confused she began to ask, "So-" but was cut off when Edward opened the door.

-- EDWARD'S POV

I was nervous.

Would she like it? Was she throwing a fit because of the dress? Knowing my Bella like I do, she probably wasn't enjoying this too much, it's more of one of my favorite things to do besides playing piano and be with my angel.

And knowing her, she wouldn't be too pleased to be given the blue gown, but I had stayed within our agreement. I hadn't bought her anything. It had actually been my mother's, but unfortunately she never had gotten the chance to wear it.

Then again, Bella was always full of surprises.

I cast my ability to scan through the thousands of people in the surrounding area to check for the Alice's familiar thoughts.

_Five minutes, Edward_, came her "voice" clear as a bell.

As the dark car speed around the corner and glided to a stop, I took an unnecessary deep breath and opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of the most beautiful women sitting before me.

-- BELLA'S POV

I couldn't even guess as to what Edward's plan was for tonight as Alice pulled up to a dark warehouse. But before I could even ask what was going on, the door opened up and a swoosh of frigid air rushed into the car.

And there now stood my Edward, always the perfect gentleman, opening the door for me.

But I couldn't move.

Oh my!

I couldn't stop my jaw from unhinging as I took in the sight of him before me. It wasn't just that he was in a suit, for I had seen him a few times in one, but he looked magnificent, utterly beautiful.

A god.

He wore a black suit, old fashioned looking, probably from the same time period of my own gown if I had to guess, for the lapels of his jacket were slightly bigger then usual. Underneath the black jacket was a crisp white button up long sleeved shirt, with a small white bow tie. Tucked in his breast pocket was a white handkerchief and on the same side was pinned a midnight blue carnation.

The whole suit perfectly tailored to his form, from his broad shoulders to the hemmed black pants, the cut only emphasized how fit he was.

He looked incredibly handsome.

But it looked like I wasn't the only one soaking up the sight of each other, for Edward too stood gasped. As the stupid involuntary action of blushing flared my checks, it seemed to break him out of his stupor for he gave me my heart-skipping crooked grin and extended his hand to help me out of the car.

Always the perfect the gentleman.

I clutched his cold hand as I stepped out of the car, smiling up at my guardian. My breath stuck in my throat as he too smiled down upon me, his topaz eyes smoldering. My heart paused as he leaned down but before he could brush his pale lips against mine, a voice interrupted us.

ALICE!!

"No! You're going ruin her lip gloss! You can do that any other time, now get goin' you two!" And with that, the interrupting pixie sped away.

Blush warmed my checks and Edward softly chuckled. "Ready?" he asked.

Once again my breathing halted as he dazzled me, "Yeah," I breathed.

A bright grin lit up his face and he gave me his arm, guiding my down a small alley and as we turned the corner, I saw where we were now headed.

Before me was an old warehouse, but somewhere along the way after this part of Seattle had been abandoned someone had turned this particular one into a . . .

Dance club?!

Oh no.

But before I cold began my protest, Edward smiled and his eyes smoldered, "Shall we, my lady?"

A small frown dominated my face when I realized what he'd just done, "Stupid, dazzling vampire boyfriend." I mumbled.

He laughed as we moved toward the light warehouse, "Fiancé. Stupid, dazzling vampire fiancé." He softly laughed.

I took a deep breath as he opened the metal door for me, I closed my eyes as I stepped forward into the building, bracing myself. When I felt Edward take my hand again, I opened my eyes and was shocked!

When at a dance club, not that I've been to any, but I expected pulsing music, a bar, sweaty bodies, some strobe lights, maybe a band, but that was the opposite of what lay before me.

In the center of the oval room was a dark maple wood floor and against the furthest wall was a stage. Atop the stage played a band, belting out jazz tunes. Circling the dance 

floor were tables covered with silver table cloths with three candles lighting up the surface.

Five skylights adorned the ceiling letting in the starlight, but it wasn't need for there were lights crisscrossing 12 feet above the people. A few couples danced on the floor, but most were enjoying their conversations at the tables, but it was then that it hit me.

How everyone was dressed.

The music.

The vintage frame pictures that covered the walls.

And the final piece.

How Edward and I were dressed too.

We had stepped into the 1910's!

* * *

AN: Please review! thanks again for reading!


	4. Midnight Waltzing

Thank you Evie!! And again to my reviewers and also to those that I know are reading (hint: story alerts)!

AN: Well, I'm not to sure about this chapter, sorry if it's crap.

Disclaimer: Bleh, I own nada.

Chapter 3: Midnight Waltzing

* * *

-- Bella's POV

I never thought I'd end up saying this, but thank god for Phoenix P.E.

Back in the sunshine and scorching heat, for six weeks in P.E. we had to dance. It was my freshman dancing unit, mandatory for our school distract and during that long hour each and every day I dreaded the tortuous steps and counts from the moment I woke each morning.

But now those words Mrs. Finely had spoken came back to me, "You'll thank me for this later." And she was right, I was extremely thankful that during those long weeks I'd learned the waltz and the fox trot.

Don't get me wrong, Edward was an amazing lead, but I didn't want to embarrass him by being a stumbling fool. Not that I'm saying I'm a graceful and pro dancer, I still couldn't help but stumble a lot of the time, pathetically, while Edward glided around the dance floor, floating like the Greek God he was.

"Relax." Said god whispered in my ear.

I hadn't noticed my frown was deepening or how I was counting out loud the four steps of the fox trot.

"Edward." My voice sounding strained.

"Relax." He repeated, his velvet voice doing crazy things to my heart, which he could probably hear, "Just feel the music and stop thinking."

"But-" he cut me off with a gentle kiss.

After another fox trot, I did what Edward said and stopped thinking about each move and just slide through each step. Next came a simple waltz, then a faster one directly afterwards. It picked up speed and made the dancers around us appear as a jumble of colors.

And more dances blurred together, us moving as one now, my only focus was Edward's burning honey eyes.

Some dances had dizzying turns and others when Edward picked me up, his hands light on my hips and my own clammy hands on his broad shoulders, helping me balance (think Harry Potter #4).

Now as the last of the violinist's solo low note sang, Edward gently kissed me as we stopped our continualness dancing. "Thank you." He whispered, blowing his intoxicating breath on my neck, I froze.

Oh god how this man tempts me.

Pulling back, he smirked and guided me through the few other dancing couple and out into the moonless night.

"We're going home?" The disappointment laced my voice I asked, once we were outside.

"No. This is only part one!" He grinned down at me.

Part one?

What?

But tonight was already so amazing!

Dancing with Edward, spinning, losing myself in his golden eyes as they sparkled with love, pressed up against his marble frame, listening to the soft notes of the violin, under the sparkling lights.

Seeing the disappointment on my face, he asked hesitantly, "Of course, we could always come back...?"

"Good!" I smiled.

As we neared the Vanquish, he –of course- opened the door for me. If he kept this up, I'd forget how to open car doors. And off we went, racing into the early night toward part two of this incredible night.

-- EDWARD'S POV

Air whooshed out of my lungs as if Emmett had gone and punched me. I swear if I knew I wasn't already dead, I would have sworn my heart had stopped.

She looked beautiful!

No.

Not beautiful, or gorgeous, or stunning.

There were no words in any of the languages that I knew to give justice to how my Bella looked.

I couldn't believe this angel that I had just helped out of the car was here for me!

We stared at each other, and I had this overwhelming desire to just whisk her away so I could just keep her to myself. But I settled for second best and went to kiss her but was interrupted by that little pixie that was my sister.

Softly growling so only Alice would hear, I took my angel's hand and guided her to the dance warehouse. And as I predicted, it took a little "dazzling" on my part to get her through the door. I could see as we went to enter the building, slight apprehension but it soon turned to wonder as she drank in the room.

It really did look like something from when I was still human.

If only.

If only both of us were human in 1918 in Chicago, but then we both would have ended up dying from the influenza. I think I'd rather have an eternity with both of us as monsters then to have a few short months with my love as humans.

The night melted away, Bella so warm, looking magnificent, dancing in my arms; surprisingly she only stumbled a little bit. All and all, she wasn't a bad dancer; she at least knew the steps to each of the dances; even if she was nervous at first.

Luckily tonight wasn't a busy night, but even though there were only a handful of couples and groups, I still caught the envious (and inappropriate) thoughts of other males, and the jealous school-girl type thoughts of the females. Sometimes this gift is extremely infuriating!

But my, Bella really was magnificent tonight.

The dress brought out every aspect of her body, it looked so lovely, the blue complementing her pale skin, her brown locks curled on top of her head, giving me a perfect view of her delicate neck and her petite shoulders.

I could now say that blue was my favorite color.

But too soon it came time for us to leave, but it seemed wasn't the only one disappointed.

I wonder if Bella would enjoy swing dancing?

Or perhaps salsa?

I smiled as I pictured her is a flashy red dress, but salsa dancing wasn't until four months time when the dance club would change themes again, swing dancing would be next in two months time. Now it was onward to Part II of III of tonight's date.

* * *

AN: Please Review!!


	5. No Shoes?

AN: Sorry about the many changes of POV back and forth between Edward and Bella. It's just when I get writer's block with one, I switch, and more so, Edward is much easier to write through. Thanks again Evie!

Disclaimer: Really? Must I reduce myself to this every time. Oh well. Me no own.

* * *

Chapter 4: No shoes?

I couldn't fathom what we were doing in Port Angeles, let alone at the beach there. He couldn't possibly want to go swimming at a time like this. What was going on in that head of his?

But before I could move, he was opening the door and as I made to stand, he stopped me.

I asked him what, but his only reply to my confusion was that smile of his as he bent down and unbuckled, slowly, each of my feet from those tortuous shoes.

I shot him another questioning glance.

He cryptically explained, "You won't need those," and now helped me out of the car.

Once on the beach we walked along the ocean, the waves softly crashing against the coast. The sand was hard beneath my freezing feet that the salt water teased by gathering at my ankles then retreating once more. One of my hands held my dress, hiking it up so it wouldn't be ruined, and the other was held in Edward's grasp.

But a few steps later in silence I saw bobbing light ahead.

Candles?

Rose and cream colored candles buried in the soft sand, lining the shore and creating a walkway to who knows where.

The soft candle light glistened in its reflection off of the sea waters and I was so happy, I thought the grin upon my face would forever be imprinted there. But my curiosity burned, where were we headed?

"Edward . . ." But a sudden cough erupted from my chest, cutting me off.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes blazing with worry.

I waved him off.

It was just a cough.

The man could be such a worry-wart sometimes.

But I let my questions go and just let the evening flow, for I didn't care, right now was just too perfect!

A few more coughs broke the peaceful breaking of the waves.

Hmmm . . .

Maybe I was getting that cold that had been floating around, but I could care less at this particular moment in time, walking along this candle walk way was enchanting.

-- EDWARD'S POV

Bella . . .

She was so amazing.

It doesn't take much thought on my part to simply woo her.

Just one more thing that I love about her.

A few more minutes and we'd come up to the final phase of tonight, but her coughs worried me even though she just waved me off.

I couldn't help but worry over her.

She was human, fragile, so easily broken.

Fortunately, I could put that off to the back of my mind for later review and just focus on her dazzling face, and how sensational she looked, the candle light creating the illusion of her glowing – like the angel she was.

Her quick intake of air told me she had finally spotted it.

She stared open mouthed, gaping at the sight before us.

I softly chuckled as her stunned expression.

She was too easy to please.

Before us stood the scene I had set up earlier this evening, a round table adorned with silver table cloth that softly blew in the gentle breeze. Atop the cloth were three cream and rose colored candles all cut at different height, one bowl, and a single spoon.

Smiling, I gestured for her to sit upon one of the two wooden chairs next to each other, and pulled the closest one out for her. I felt her cinnamon eyes gaze at me as circled to the other side of the table and pulled out an ice chest and brought it around towards her.

Inside said ice chest were one of her favorite human things.

Ice Cream.

-- BELLA'S POV

That was just too much!

First the dress, then the dancing, the picturesque scene of walking hand and hand along the beach, and now this!

Dessert on the beach, surrounded by beautiful burning candles. My eyes widened at the sight inside the ice chest.

"What did you do? Rob Baskin Robins'!" I exclaimed in shock.

To which he simply smiled my favorite crooked smile.

For inside were over two dozen different favors of ice cream: Rocky Road, Cookie Dough, Mint, Reece's Pieces, Cookies and Cream, Sherbet, plain favors of Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry!

I wickedly smiled and leaned over to the other chair and kissed his cool lips. But what surprised me was that he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

Right before I died from lack of oxygen, he sadly pulled away. I stayed, perched on his lap, snuggling into his hard chest. His lips crept down my neck, then across my collarbone and to my free shoulders, and ever so slowly his kisses inched back up to my own swollen lips again.

All thoughts escaped me as we continued to kiss each other under the winking stars.

Eating ice cream on a 50 degree night, snuggling in the arms of my ice cube fiancé (YES! I said it) makes this little human a little chilly. I was thankful for Edward who notes every detail about me as he saw the goose bumps coating my arms and gave me his heavy black jacket.

I sipped it on, mmmmhhhhh. . .

The smell of him was so intoxicating, my senses drunk on it alone.

I dug into my Rocky Road again, smiling at the bliss that is my favorite ice cream. It was quickly melting in my mouth, my tongue delighted at the sweetness of it.

Even the coughing that continued couldn't even come close to destroy this wondrous night.

-- Edward's POV

My Bella.

How remarkable this night had turned out!

But too soon was it closing, her eyes fell as she wiggled in my lap, her fists losing her grip on my long white shirt. Her abandoned bowl, empty of ice cream, forgotten as she tucked her head into the crook of my neck, puffs of her warm breath causing me to almost shiver.

How in the world she finds it comfortable to snuggle an ice cold brick wall will forever amaze me.

Her warmth.

It was always so pleasant.

And soon I'd be stealing that away from her. Shaking my head to shoo away such unpleasant thoughts, I slowly stood as not to wake the slumbering beauty as I cradled her to my chest. Whispering softly words of love I made our back to where I had parked, moving at a nails pace, not wanting to end the night.

For it was too perfect to ever come to a close.

Earlier as she ate, I starred at her as she ate spoonful after spoonful of that cold dessert. I didn't think she could eat so much! I had only bought so many flavors because I was unsure as to which one she'd prefer tonight, everyday it seems she changes her mind on her favorite kind of the frozen substance.

What had surprised me was how she managed to eat at least three scopes of more then half the two dozen kinds I'd bought!

In the present, she sighed softly as I gently placed her into the passenger seat. A bright smile crossed my face as I starred at the face of a sleeping angel.

Oh how I adored her!

Everyday she inspired me with awe. Everyday I pushed to be a better man, better then the monster that resides within me, something that could be remotely worthy of her love. Never would a day come when she wouldn't amaze me.

The ride home was quick as I spent my time gazing at her soft face. We arrived back at Charlie's home too soon.

Cradling the angel to my chest I quickly and soundlessly carried her into the house and up to her room ever so gently, I set her down upon her bed.

Her eyes flickered open, gazing at me through her thick lashes; a small smile graced her full lips.

-- Bella's POV

I awoke to the heavenly sight of Edward standing at the foot of my bed.

I slowly came to the conclusion we were once again back at Charlie's, but how we got here was a mystery for the last thing I vaguely remembered was snuggling deeply into his hard chest after my huge feast of bottomless ice cream.

I smiled up at my love and sat on my knees, giving him a quick kiss upon his strong nose, "Human moment." I whispered.

He nodded and settled onto my bed as I hastily ran out with a random pair of pjs. Once inside the white bathroom I had to become a contortionist to get my beautiful dress unzipped. Finally after long minutes of struggling I was free. I raced through brushing my teeth and haphazardly scrubbed my face free of the make-up and paddled back into my room and into the arms of Edward.

Never would I get used to his god like beauty.

Every time my eyes would met his, air whooshed out of lungs as I saw such deep love in his golden eyes. Or would my heart never stop stuttering when he flashed me his favorite half crooked smile. Everyday my love for him grew deeper and everyday I didn't think I could love him anymore than I already did. My heart felt ready to explode, but everyday I found myself stunned to find that indeed my love for him grew deeper.

But I wouldn't have it any other way, nor would I ever get use to the marvels feeling of laying against him every night. The wonder never left as I thought of how much he did actually love me! Plain Jane!

I sighed in complete contentment as I rested my head over his still heart, wishing we could for eternity stay like this.

"Bella?" he tentatively whispered into my hair.

"Hmmmm?" I asked, fighting sleep.

"I have to go hunting tonight."

My heart dropped.

I didn't want him to leave!

And after such a great night too!

"I'll be back before mid afternoon. I promise." He added hastily, seeing my disappointment.

I mutely nodded. Relief flooded my head; glad he'd only be gone for less then twenty-four hours.

-- Edward's POV

Ahhh . . .

Oh how sensational this was.

Simply laying in bed with my Bella was one of the best feelings in the world, second only to only kissing her full pink lips.

"Tonight was absolutely perfect!" She whispered into my chest, her eyes closed, sleep waiting at the edge of her consciousness.

I couldn't help but fully agree.

I hummed her lullaby into her silky hair, its soft sound filling the room. I brought my head down and softly brushed my lips against hers.

But something was off.

Wrong.

Her usual soft, plump lips were rough and cracked.

And was she usually this warm when she was curled in my arms?

--

AN: Thanks for reading!


	6. Is It Hot In Here?

AN: And the plot thickens! 25 Alerts, amazing, love you all!! But I love Evie the most! Thanks for the help with the final chapter, helping me overcome my pesky writer's block. It's like next to impossible to write anything without drowning out the voices of my teachers. XP.

Disclaimer: Bleh, no own.

* * *

Chapter 5: Is It Hot In Here?

--Edward's POV

It felt absolutely wrong leaving Bella. Was she coming down with the flu? What if she needed me? The quicker I found something to satisfy the itching at the back of my throat, the quicker I could return to Bella side and nurse her back to health if need be.

But it seemed as though there was no wildlife present, not even a simple deer, and soon I was deep within the belly of the forest. Deeper then I felt comfortable with when I knew I had only a few short hours to hunt.

I could've made more time by leaving earlier then now when the skies began to lighten, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave her warmth. I was truly a selfish monster.

A couple hours later, so deep in the woods almost to the point we normally drove to when we go on our "camping trips", was when I was finally feeling satisfied. After a blurring start home, a quick shower and a change of clothes I was ready to head to my love's side.

But before I could escape out the door, my mother's voice stopped me, she was calling for me. "Yes Esme?" I questioned as I walked to the living room where I'd heard the direction of her gentle voice.

Upon entering I noticed not only was that she there, so was the entire family, their thoughts unusually blank. This couldn't be good.

"Sit down Edward." Carlisle smiled and gestured to the love seat placed strategically in front of my waiting family. And this was when I began to worry.

-- Bella's POV

Slowly I awoke.

My mouth felt like it was full of cotton and my head ached. I felt like somebody had taken a sledgehammer to my skull. A groan filled my empty bedroom and it took my stuffy head a few long minutes to realize that noise had come from _me.  
_  
Where was Edward?

I wracked my mind to figure out such an important question, and then it came to be, hunting.

He had gone hunting.

Cold. The sensation was overwhelming. And startling. It was so cold. Why was it cold? I pulled the covers up to my neck and tried to curl into a ball to create some warmth.

My muscles were so stiff and sore, I was barely able to move. So trying to achieve my desired position was a difficult task in itself.

How annoying. _And_ frustrating.

Goosebumps raided my skin as I suppressed a mighty shiver. It was freezing! I couldn't even fathom going down stairs to get an extra blanket, I couldn't even bring myself to roll over.

Waves of shivers wracked my frame, never letting up. I was shaking so fiercely! What was going on? Fear choked my chest, adding to confusion and panic.

Edward!

My mind and my heart cried out for him in my panicked state. I really needed him. And that was my last conscious thought.

-- Edward POV

Three hours! Three! How torturous it was! I had spent my life thinking that time flew by quickly for my hideously long existence, but those three hours felt like a new idea of eternity, I thought as I raced to Bella's. I cannot believe they wanted to discuss my relationship with Bella in the first place.

But for three whole hours!

Why did they even care at the moment, the date for the wedding was set for a few months time was it not? Why choose now to interrupt me, on the one day were I felt this tightening in my chest nearly suffocating me as the minutes slowly fell away?

Today of all days to have a good family sit down and discuss the physical part of our relationship.

Ugh!

I listened intently for thoughts as I neared the house. No Charlie. Perfect.

We could spend the whole day on the couch, Bella watching a movie while I watched Bella. A very pleasant way to spend the rest of the wasted day.

I let myself in using the 'hidden' key and called out to Bella.

I received no answer.

But she was home, for that much I was certain. Her mouth-watering smell was strong here, fresh. And I could hear her heart racing from what sounded like her bedroom.

Racing? Why was it racing?

I ran up the stairs and threw open the bedroom door to only be met with one of the worst sights before my eyes.

Atop her bed she curled up into a ball, shaking so severely she was bouncing the bed. Her already ivory skin was even paler but with a gray tone to it. Her breathing came in short and ragged gasps. Like she was drowning.

I put my hand onto her forehead hesitantly, freezing before my skin made contact with hers. I pressed my palm to her forehead. Her skin burned beneath my icy touch and up close now I could see rivets of sweat racing off her body, her sheets were soaked in it.

"Bella?" I called gently, the worry beginning to choke my empty chest. No answer, her eyes were still underneath her eyelids, not even flickering at the sound of my voice. The worry was suddenly intensified.

Carlisle. He would know what to do better than I ever would.

Ever so cautiously, I lifted her petite frame into my arms, afraid now more then ever of how delicate she was and ran full speed to interrupt Carlisle's day off. The trees blurred, I pushed myself but still I wasn't going fast enough, not nearly!

Every wasted second was a second gone from this angel's life. I could just sense it.

I barreled into the house and to Carlisle's study, still clasping Bella's shivering body in my arms. "Father," I whispered.

His head whipped up, shock registered on his face but disappeared just as quickly hidden behind his doctor's mask.

Now I was pacing outside my bedroom as he diagnosed whatever was wracking such terror in Bella. I had once thought I was a patient man, living for a century does that to one, but that was before Bella, now it was just agonizing to wait to see her, even worse when how sick she was. Why?

-- Carlisle's POV

High fever, shakes, shortness of breath, and deep coughing, what could they add up to?

It was too extreme to be the flu. So what exactly was happening to her? She rolled over, toward the door where Edward paced outside, coughs again erupted from deep inside her chest, but they were different.

Wet sounding almost.

There on the golden bed covers, was a splatter of blood. Looking up, it easy was to tell, her pale lips were painted with the color. She'd coughed up blood. The signs were so familiar. . . .

Could it be?

And these symptoms were just the beginning if my speculations were correct. Even though it is in fact medically impossible. But I should have realized by now, the impossible proved to be possible too many times to ever have the unexpected come knocking. But it was true.

And if we didn't react fast, Bella would surely die.

-- Edward's POV

I lay beside her, brushing my hand through her sweat dampened hair as the family stood surrounding the bed waiting for Carlisle to spit it out already. He hadn't spoken since they'd arrived.

Bella was my world. She held my heart and I never wanted it back. I couldn't live without her, a fact that was indeed proven. I had to have her with me, selfish as I was.

My family members were hoping it was just a bad case of the flu that could easy be cured with a shot of medicine and rest, but I knew it deep within that that was not the case. They hoped it couldn't possibly be any worse then that. But they were wishing on a dead star. I could sense it. Even Carlisle's hidden thoughts could not sway my beliefs.

Carlisle met my eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry Edward... But Bella seems to have the Spanish Influenza."

And my world came crashing down along with my broken heart.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading!!


	7. Stricken Angel

Disclaimer: Do you think I own it? No.

* * *

Chapter Six: Stricken Angel

-- Edward's POV

The Spanish Influenza.

The words rang endlessly through my head.

I gasped uselessly, how could this be happening?

Why did this have to happen to my angel?

Why?

Me.

If it wasn't for me, Bella would be at home reading one of her favorite books, maybe –

Jasper shot me a look which I ignored and settled my eyes on my love's face which was slick with sweat.

"What can you do Carlisle?" Esme asked, but I tuned out his explanation of different types of medication and different approaches to the situation. All I could do was stare hopelessly at Bella.

My Bella.

Oh god.

My face crumbled and broken sobs filled the room as one by one my family members left.

This couldn't possibly be happening!

I must be dreaming!

Even though it was an experience I haven't been able to have for a century, I couldn't reason it out any other way. That's what this had to be.

A dream.

A nightmare.

My Bella . . .

My angel . . .

She couldn't possibly be dying!

But she was.

That was the absolute truth.

And her dying stench was over complementing her sweet floral fragrance.

I carefully clutched her to me, still having to keep in mind that I could kill her if I ever let my guard down.

Oh Bella, please don't die!

-- Bella's POV

The fire raged.

It burned me, my body and my mind. There was no escaping it.

Not even in the darkest part of my soul was I able to hide from this pain.

But not the fire of being turned into one of the night.

This was different . . .

Not the changing fire of the venom.

No.

This fire was hell-bent on. . .

Killing.

Where's Edward?

Why was I so hot!?

The heat was absolutely scorching!

And my throat burned, it was so sore. Where was I?

Why am I stuck in a burning building?

Edward.

His name rang in my fevered mind.

Edward.

Where's Edward?

Or Alice?

Anyone?

Why couldn't see anything?

Had the fire robbed me of my sight too?

Why was it pitch black?

That's when I realized maybe my eyes weren't open.

But I couldn't open them, it was too hard, my lids had to be weighed down for I never have had such a problem as I did to simply open my eyes before now.

Why was I even trying to go against this incapable task?

I was just so . . .

Tired.

Sleep was so sweet and tempting at the moment.

Yeah...

Blessed sleep.

But something tickled my exhausted mind.

What was I forgetting?

Edward!

This time my eyes flew open without a problem.

I went to scan the room for him but as if I had summoned him, his Greek godlike form appeared and instantly my heart felt lighter, the heat more bearable.

But his face was stricken, my body tensed. What was wrong that made this god appear so sad?

Did it have something to do with me?

What was going on?

-- Edward's POV

She had to wake up!

I sat steadily by her side, her too warm hand in my icy grip.

Why was she still sleeping?

Or had she fallen unconscious?

Oh how I yearned for those deep pools of brown to open! To see a small smile upon those kissable lips. Was it too late? Was my Bella lost to me now?

No!

I couldn't think such horrid thoughts! I couldn't let myself fall victim to the despair!

Bella would be fine. She was a fighter. She would pull through this.

She had to!

But what if the influenza was too much for her to handle, would I have to . . .

Bite her?

Kill her...

To save her?

Could I do it?

Shaking my head, I buried it into my hands. How did it get like this! Last night was absolutely one of the best nights of my existence, and now this has to be one of the most agonizing coming second to when James had her.

About an hour prior, Carlisle had started Bella on two kinds of medications, hoping to bat down the high fever and help keep the series symptoms from taking hold too soon.

Please my sweet angel, wake up!

I closed my eyes and rested my head on her right shoulder, refusing to watch as her sickly pale skin turned to a grayish tine and her breathing grew shallower.

Oh Bella!

How could I do this to you? If it wasn't for me . . .

Her breath caught in her chest and my head shot up.

Was she waking up?

A small moan escaped those parched lips. I brushed her sweating brow with a cold wash cloth, trying to cool her overheating body. Her face scrunched up and she moaned again, slightly louder.

"Bella?"  


The moment I had been praying for, her big brown eyes flickered open and deep in her orbs I could easily read the love she held for me. I always felt like she could read me as she gazed upon me like that.

"Edw . . ." She breathed and I quickly realized she was parched. I held the cup as she drank water from the little bendy straw, as her quaking hands were too unsteady to keep the water inside the cup.

When she had finished she went to speak again but I interrupted her. But my throat constricted, I couldn't tell her. I didn't know what to say. The words simply escaped me. I couldn't just say, 'Hey honey, you're dying from the same disease that killed me but don't worry I'll damn your soul if need be.' I didn't think that would go over too well. I couldn't speak the words, I just stared.

Instead I chocked back a dry sob and kissed her tenderly on her lips, which were still cracked from lack of moister. But before she could respond, I kissed every inch of her face, my lips memorizing ever part of her angelic features. She softly pushed me back, and sadly smiled, but the question and confusion burned in her eyes. She really was observant. And I knew the time had come to tell her of what was wrecking havoc in her body.

I couldn't stall any longer.

--Bella's POV

I was royally confused.

What was wrong? Why was Edward so sad? If he could cry, I knew tears would washing his face. The presence of sleep was still there at the edge of my mind waiting for me to fall into the sweet bliss. But I couldn't just yet. Not when Edward so desperately needed me. I needed answers but my throat was still too raw to allow any form of communication.

My love slipped into bed besides me and wrapped his refreshingly cold arms around me, his grip protective. Though I felt that he was trying to protect me from something, like what he was going to say next. Or what he was trying to say.

And with my head softly pressed against his rock frame, he whispered into my hair that I was sick. Not sick with a simple flu. No. But dying.  


From the Spanish Influenza.

Fate couldn't be any sicker. Dying from the same thing that wasn't able to claim the angel beside me. The irony was almost amusing.

I pulled back slightly so I could look into those honey golden eyes which were filled with such sadness but most of all, love. Love that I hoped reflected in my own brown eyes. I lightly pressed my lips to his in a sweet chaste kiss and settled back against his chest.

We could do this.

Together.

We would overcome this obstacle just like all the other previous ones.

As long as we were together.

But this time I couldn't stop the scorching hands of sleep from dragging me into the dark abyss. My eyes closed, and my mind was lost in a black wave almost as strong as Edward's arms.

* * *

AN: Thanks Evie! Thanks for reading!!


	8. Pulling Through

AN: Thank you so much again!! Almost 40 alerts, and thanks again to my wonderful beta, Evie!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Pulling Through

-- Edward's POV

How could she not be responding! The medication seemed to have no effect on her! It was well into the night and was she steadily growing worse. This was just too frustrating!

Frustration, worry, sadness, dread, and fear, just the beginning emotions that ate away at me, but at the moment frustration was the only emotion I allowed myself to feel. I wanted to let the frustration of this entire situation gnaw away at everything else.

The worry of what was happening to Bella and that it was too late to help her.

Sadness that I let this happen to her. That this was even happening to her.

Dreading the possibility of turning her into one of us.

The fear that always clutches my dead heart that she'll change her mind about being one of the damned. But now the fear had a new friend to keep it company, the fear that she would die from this.

And now a new one joined ranks.

Self-loathing.

An old friend, really.

The self-loathing mixed with the sadness, that I had caused this to happen to this angel. To my angel. This was my fault.

We were now passed the 24 hour mark.

Most people would have succumbed to the illness within the first day, like my dear father. But others, like my mother and myself, had clung on until it was just too much, less then three days time.

Every shuddering breath she took tugged at my heart, every cough of blood crippled me. I stopped my pacing and collapsed on the bed.

Her symptoms were bad. And unconsciousness had taken her hostage.

I hadn't realized till now how dead I was before Bella. She woke me up from the monotone days that melted together. She made me feel things I never felt, never thought I was capable of feeling. Even while I had been human.

And for the past ten hours she had not waken. For ten hours I was unable to see those pools of chocolate that made me feeling alive, for a sense of the word.

It was so hard to wait at her side, doing nothing to help! I couldn't do anything! There were no monsters to fight. This one was a fight I had no say on. I was forced to wait and let her fight by herself. I couldn't do a damned thing! I was helpless. But it didn't mean I liked it!

Fury burned, boiling my none-existent blood. I should be able to help her! To save her! But if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in this position. Self-loathing overtook the fury, I, the real monster, had done this. I was killing this angel before, how many times is this now?

But I was too selfish to let her go; I loved her with every atom of my body. I could only pray that she was strong enough to pull through this.

--Down Stairs--

--Esme's POV

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked my silent family. She sat in Jasper's lap, his own face mask of no emotion. A sure sign that the emotions in the house were overwhelming.

Taking my hand in his, Carlisle whispered, "There isn't anything we can do."

I chocked back a dry sob, why did this happen to my daughter? I was such a horrible mother!

It was my job to protect me family, to protect my daughter!

Bella had only been apart of this family for such a short time and already I was failing horribly.

And what was this doing to Edward? They had just found their own bliss, he agreed to turn her and in a few months they'd be married.  


Why did this keep happening to them? The sheer injustice!

Didn't they deserve to be happy, to finally live the rest of their existences together without interruptions? Compared to them, all of us have had an easy path of love. But not Edward and Bella. Neither Carlisle or I, or Emmett and Rosalie, or even Alice and Jasper had to go through such troubles.

Maybe they just weren't meant to be.

But as quickly as that thought ran through my head, I regretted it. I knew it just wasn't true. I've never seen such love and devotion to another as Edward and Bella show to each other. They completed each other. They were simply made for one another. Nobody could see them and doubt that.

I just had to believe like everything else, that they would get through this. But would they escape unscathed?

-- Jasper's POV

Sadness, despair, hopelessness, that was just the tip of iceberg of emotions accumulating in the room. Not even taking in account of Edward's feelings two stories overhead. His were the hardest to deal with, they were so intense.

The love he feels for Bella ran so deep, but now mixed with the self-loathing and sorrow, it was suffocating! It was just too intense!

And without Alice curled up in my lap, I don't think my head or my heart could take this beating.

Worry, swelled with fury and frustration and it was almost too much to bear.

And now, not only are those heavy emotions alone, but now six others are feeling worry and grief.

It took all my concentration not to expel them all but I knew it would only make it more intense and then I was sure I'd have to leave this house. Maybe even the city.

Please Bella, please get through this.  


-- Rose's POV

It was amazing really. How one little human girl could effect this family so much. But I was starting to understand her much better now...

She loved Edward.

So much so she was willing to give up everything.

Her family.

Friends.

_Children_.

She was brave at heart and her loyalty to our family was always clear, even if I was just too blind to see it.

I looked around at my family, Carlisle was holding Esme as she sobbed dryly into his chest, his brow was furrowed as he was unable to mask his worry. Jasper looked like he was in actual physical pain; don't know if it was because of his own feeling toward Bella or because the emotions were too overwhelming. Alice was just a sad sight as she sat stiffly in her husbands lap, her eyes wide with shock. Could she see an ending?

And my Emmett.

He looked as if someone had just run over his puppy.

Which I guess is almost true with the way he plays with Bella. I know for a fact he can't wait for the day Bella becomes one of us so he can truly play with her.

And Edward.

Poor Edward.

I use to think him absolutely insane for falling in love with her and that he didn't fully love her the way I love Emmett or Alice's and Jasper's love. I didn't think he could truly grasp the concept of love.

But I was proven wrong. And this time I didn't mind.

It really was clear as the day sky - in anywhere but Forks - how much he loved her and her him. The way he cares and treats her with such softness. But I was blind with my jealously.

I wasn't jealous of the couple, but that he found love in a plain human when I was meant for him.

Not that I regret anything. It's just the principal.

Lately though I've been trying to make a conscious effort to be nicer to Bella. Now it seemed a little too late.

-- Alice's POV

Bella.

Oh Bella.

How did I not see this coming? How could this have fallen through the cracks?

I thought back to the last vision I had. Bella and Edward dancing. Walking along the candle lit beach. Cuddling under the stars. That was it. Since that morning before Bella's beauty time I've seen nothing.

I snapped my eyes shut, willing a vision of this outcome, but all I got was blackness, nothing.

No!

Bella, my best friend, my first one. With her I've been able to go through my own human experiences, although at times I was sometimes living vicariously through her. She was so sweet, witty, brave, loyal, intelligent, trustworthy, forgiving, she had the biggest heart I'd ever seen. I felt my own dead heart constrict and my unneeded breath get stuck in my throat. Bella couldn't die. I can't lose my best friend, my sister!

And Edward.

My brother was finally truly happy. In my many decades of living with this family, I'd never seen him laugh or smile as much as he did in the first week of talking to Bella. He's completely devoted to her. She's his entire world.

And we've all seen the result of Bella's death. How it had utterly ruined him. But this was much worse then seeing Bella jump.

This was _uncertainty_.

-- Emmett's POV

Not Bella! Why does everything always happen to her? The family's danger magnet.

She really couldn't go a couple months without anything wrong happening to her. I always voted for changing her, maybe then with her indestructibility she wouldn't get into so much trouble. And plus I'd get a new wrestling partner, that was definitely a perk.

But lil Eddie was dead set against it.

And I couldn't see why. My reasoning is for one thing, she'd be indestructible, and they'd get to do_ couple_ things. But still. Poor Bella.

She could never just ride off into the sunset. She always had to find a pot hole to twist her ankle in.

She couldn't even have a romantic night with Edward.

I was ready for him to make her my sister. Not that she wasn't already, but it wasn't fun playing video games with her when she falls asleep halfway through our video madness marathon.

And she'd be durable.

I'd be able to give her a real bear hug without worrying about squishing her, or breaking a couple of ribs. Incurring Eddie's wrath of course.

If anything, Bella deserved it.

She deserved many years of true happiness, without worrying about other vamps, or dogs, or the Volturi breathing down her neck.

I wanted my little sis to be safe.

And I didn't want to lose my new found sister again.

-- Carlisle's POV

I knew my face was painted with a frown. My family was overcome with grief, sharing my feelings. My Esme was in such distress with the possibility of losing another child.

My own heart compressed when I thought just how close Bella is to the edge. The medications were not effective. It was like watching history repeat itself.

Almost.

Now Bella hung delicately in the balance.

And it wasn't _my_ decision to make this time. There was nothing more I could do. Medically speaking of course.

There was another option.

But Edward more hostile toward that idea then ever at the moment, he wanted to give her more time. So for now we waited. And my thoughts went to Bella and how she brought so many changes to this family.

My son Edward was completely different. A happy man. He was light and open, how I always imagined how he would be when I had first met him. Not only had Edward changed, but Bella had brought little differences to the rest of this family too.

Jasper was more confident with his ability to combat his blood lust. Alice was even happier, not just hyper, but a pure happy that comes with having a best friend. Emmett's immature jokes had lessened some, but no matter how long Bella loved us, they would never cease and he was able to be more serious in times where it was called for. Rose was learning from her mistakes, and I believed she was finally healing from that gruesome night so long ago after her talk with Bella. Esme was just as happy as she always is to have another child, if not happier to see her Edward so happy and in love.

She has brought this family together, tying us tighter then we've ever been. We were bound together, by her love and devotion to us all. I prayed now for Bella's heath and that she would recover, for her sake and my family's.

Somewhere along the way of her first day of school and now, she became the glue that now holds this family together. God forbid we lost her now.

* * *

AN: I hope i got everyone right, but i do have to say, this is one of my favorite chapters, along with the eliogue. Thanks for reading!


	9. Confrontations

AN: Thanks again for all the reveiws and alerts! Thanks Evie! And in case you are wondering " -- " means some time has passed, let's say an hour or so.

Disclaimer: This is for this entire story, i do not own twilight or any characters from there. Ms. Meyer does.

* * *

Chapter 8: Confrontations

-- Edwards's POV

Two days.

Forty-eight hours of watching.

Watching helplessly as Bella drained away.

The symptoms had a hold of her and were ruthless.

Every four minutes she would begin to heavily cough up blood. Her chest heaved with every wheezy breath she fought for. Her fever still boiled, reaching a devastating 106.2 degrees. Her shakes had calmed, but that brought me no relief as I knew slowly that was at a point where her body was giving up. Her skin was no longer ivory or gray, but taking on a blue tint.

She was circling the drain.

I was going to lose her.

But I couldn't bring myself to move.

I couldn't do anything but stare at the dying angel before me.

Carlisle was continuing with the medicine but we both knew it was no use.

And as I thought that, my father appeared at the foot of my bed.

He looked thoughtful, his face drawn, looking older then ever before.  
"If she was going to survive this, she would have responded by now." He spoke steadily as I stroked her flaming check.

I stayed silent.

I knew this already. The logic was irrefutable.

But I didn't need to hear it from him too.

It only made this that much more real.

He exhaled, no doubt running his hand over his face. I didn't glance over my shoulder to check, my eyes were for Bella alone.

"I don't know what else to do Edward."

And I was left alone with my angel once more.

--

Just as I was settling further into my memories so I could escape the hell or reality, Rose stormed into my room.

I really didn't want company.

"I thought you loved her!"

My head snapped up.

How dare she! What did she know of love like this? What did she understand of my feelings for Bella?

I growled menacingly.

"If you really did love her, they why are you putting her through such pain! Prolonging her agony, dying in that bed with nothing to look forward to but death. When instead she could be going through the same pain but instead knowing that she was turning into a vampire and it would end in three days!"

She glowered at me once more and stomped out, luckily not waiting for an answer.

For I didn't have one.

--

What was I doing here?

Was I really just watching Bella waste away?

But Jasper's voice interrupted my trail of thought, "What do you plan to do Edward?" I felt like saying, 'Well if you didn't interrupt me, I might have gotten that far.'  
But instead I closed my eyes, refusing to make eye contact.

Minutes ticked by as Jasper waited for my answer.

My mind swirled, every second spent with Bella flew by.

Could I really give that up?

Could I really just let her slip away when I have the power to save her?

No.

I couldn't.

I was entirely too selfish.

I wanted many more days with my love.

I wanted all of eternity.

But even if I wanted that I couldn't stop my voice from cracking as I spoke, "If it comes to it, I'll change her . . . Right before."

He was silent.

"And if you miscalculate the timing, and you're too late?"

I shook my head.

Another question I did not know.

And along with that same question, many more mocked me.

Jasper mutely nodded and left me to myself.

--

I mentally groaned as Alice appeared before me.

Why couldn't they leave me be! First Carlisle, then Rose, and Jasper was bad enough, Alice would be even worse.

It was my decision!

Bella wasn't their mate.

"But she's our family too Edward!" Alice fumed. Sometimes I hated when she did that.

"So?" I immaturely asked.

She breathed deeply through her flared nostrils.

Alice was beyond angry.

Alice was pissed. And that was never a good thing.

I waited for the explosion and surely did she deliver.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What?!" I sprang up and stood before her.

She equally met my hard glare, the foot difference in height not bothering her at all.

"Why are you doing this to Bella?!" She yelled.

"Because I am not going to damn her to this existence, I refuse to!"

"I refuse to lose my sister!" Alice screamed. "I am NOT going to idly stand by and watch her die!"

I growled at her implications.

No one was going to touch my Bella!

I don't know how long we squared off, our eyes never leaving each others.

She huffed, but I knew better then to believe Alice was done.

But instead of immediately storming out, she glanced to the bed and her face crumbled and despair washed over her features as she looked at what had become of Bella.

With one last glance, Alice left too.

It was then I realized that this wasn't solely my decision. Alice was right.

Bella was family.

I sunk back onto the bed, and folded Bella into my arms.

I still needed to think.

* * *

AN: I hope you don't hate me for prolonging this! Thanks for reading!!

For you Americans, I hope you had a fun and safe 4th of July! For everyone else, umm, happy holidays, if you had any! Last chapter is next!


	10. Now Or Never

* * *

An: Thank you again for all the great reviews!! And here i bring you the last chapter of this journey, all that is left is the epilogue. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Now or Never

-- Edward's POV

My mind was in overdrive.

Everything in me screamed for me to change her, but my mind refused until I could fully weigh the pros and cons.

I knew I was running on borrowed time. I knew that the seconds were coming to an end as time breathed down my neck.

I would have to do it within the next half hour or I'd lose Bella forever.

Her breathing had grown shallower, almost unnoticeable to my vampire hearing. Her heart gave shuddering beats, growing weak as each uncertain beat grew further apart.

And her chills had returned.

I wanted to change her.

I did!

I wanted Bella beside me forever!

But I just couldn't.

I crushed her tighter to me as I buried my face into her oily and sweat matted hair.

I let out the dry sobs I had been holding in.

My Bella was minutes away from death and I couldn't do anything about it, wouldn't do anything about it.

Her body temperature was dropping.

Was that good or bad?

Bad of course.

I really was losing her!

Bella.

My sweet Bella!

Her breathing was shallow but even and her heart slowed from its previous galloping pace.

It would be soon now.

Soon would come when my love drew her last breath and her racing heart would shutter to a stop.

Oh how I wished I could see her expressive deep brown eyes look upon me with love once more. . .

. . . To see her sweet smile.

. . . To witness her blush scarlet once more.

. . .To hear her laughter ring out, the sound more heavenly than any music composition my fingers could play.

How I wished I could kiss her deeper and with more passion than one kiss previous.

. . . To be able to say goodbye . . .

A part of me knew this didn't have to be goodbye, not for her, like it wasn't for me.

But could I?

Could I bite Bella?

Could I put her through such pain?

Could I damn her to this existence of never staying put, where we had to be on constant motion?

When she could never grow old?

Never have children?

Where she'd have to leave behind all those she holds dear?

I knew that I had agreed to this before. We had compromised, for her hand in married for her being by my side for all of eternity. I knew I had told Jasper that I would as such when the time came.

And now the time was upon us.

But now. . .

Now when it was my choice and Bella wasn't behind me on this.

… I don't know . . .

I didn't know if I could really do this.

To bring an angel to a life as a monster.

I don't know!

Bella didn't even fully know just what she going to lose if she became one of the eternal damned.

She didn't know the consequences of those actions.

And I was too selfish a creature to ever wish such things.

Before my mind could continue to go back and forth, the tiny figure against my chest shifted.

"Bella?" I gasped, pulling away so I could watch her face for any tell-tale signs of her waking.

Could she be waking up?

Could I say goodbye?

… Or ask for permission?

Or was she just moving as she slept, a voice snapped inside of my head that she wasn't sleeping, she was unconscious.

"Bella!" I repeated louder this time.

"Please Bella, wake up! Please love, my Bella, please let me see your eyes!" I begged my voice wavering as I tried to suppress the sobs building up in my chest. If only I could actually weep.

"I love you Bella! Please . . . Wake up!" I softly caressed her check waiting and watching impatiently. Her soft skin was still too warm beneath my touch, and her skin tone had taken a gray pallor once more. But anything was better then that blue hue she had donned earlier that morn.

Was she going to wake?

Or was this just wishful thinking on my part?

Oh how my heart ached to see her awake!

I whispered her name once more but I was greeted with silence.

My heart was dead, no longer just still, but dead.

Bella!

I missed her sharp intake of breath but through my sobs I almost missed her say, "Edward?"

And like a shock, my heart was alive once more.

* * *

Delayed response to treatment.

That's what Carlisle had said after Bella's check up.

I still could not believe!

My Bella was alive!

My dead heart could have leapt with the knowledge that she was safely on the road to recovery.

She rested against my chest, still too weak, softly talking with the rest of my family. Alice and Jasper had joined us atop the golden comforter, while Emmett had Rose perched on his lap as he stretched across the floor, Esme and Carlisle sat hands enclosed on my leather couch.

I wasn't paying any attention to the gentle conversation.

I was too busy basking in all that was Bella.

Her sweet smile.

Her intense brown orbs.

Her angel sweet voice.

Her face held more color but not enough to even remotely consider healthy.

She still looked too tired and sick for my liking, but she was alive! _Alive._  


And that was all that mattered in that moment.

I pulled her tighter to me and pressed my lips against the top of her head, all the while taking a breath of her freesia scent, it no longer tainted with the stench of illness.

Bella really was alive!

Relief flooded me as this new reality settled in.

"Edward?" My angel called to me.

I looked down at her as she looked up to me through her thick eye lashes, it was then that somewhere in the last few seconds or minutes of me losing myself in my thoughts that I finally became aware that my family had slipped out of the room and separated to their own rooms. "Yes, love?" I asked with a big smile, I was still so tremendously happy!

A sad smile graced her face and I instantly wanted to wipe it off, nothing should ever cause this angel any grief.

"What is it Bella?" I softly asked.

The smile dropped and instead fury burned in her eyes.

"You… You didn't!.. And I was almost…. And you still… God, Edward! You didn't even change me! I was on the brink of death! And still! You refused! Are you going to chicken out of your side of the deal when the time comes?!" The words fell from her lips in a rush, angry tears streamed down my love's face.

Oh, I really did deserve this. I was so caught up in the devil and angel sitting on either side of me arguing the two points, that I almost let the love of my existence die!

"Do you really not want me?" I pulled back quickly, how could she think that! Her words stung.

"Of course! Bella I love you! You silly girl! Of course I want you, all of you, in my arms forever! I just… I was… I didn't know if you still wanted this, or… and I… I wanted to give you a chance to fight! I didn't want to rush… then have you regret it. Or hate me for it!" I explained, my own voice tortured when the night previous swam in my mind.

Fire dwindled, her expression less furious and a blank mask took hold instead. She was thinking, a process I wasn't allowed to 'hear'. I waited, trying to be patient; Bella's thinking process took a little time.

Finally she spoke, slowly, as if sorting out her own emotions as well as regarding mine, "I… I guess I could see you reasoning. And I forgive you for wanting to give me a chance to fight the illness, but don't ever let into that head of yours that I would ever regret or hate you for biting me! Isn't that what I have been asking for, for over a year now?" She smiled, her eyes at half mass, but I could see the fight Bella made to stay awake, the anger probably wore her out even worse then she had been earlier.

But her smile was infectious, I can't believe I would have ever given that up. I nodded. I felt the need to explain myself; I never wanted to let her go on thinking that I would not go through with our agreement. And I told her such.

She nodded, understanding what I said, and what I left out.

Silence settled around us. Content in each others arms.

My heart still sang with happiness, delighted that Bella was alive, and that I was given another chance with her.

One I would not mess up!

"What were you thinking so hard about?" She asked as she caressed my cheek.

I turned her around so her face was pressed against my chest and gave her a strong but still gentle squeeze, "Just thinking about how insanely in love I am with you."

She smiled; her eyes were still dropping and I settled us beneath the covers.

"I love you too." She whispered as I hummed her lullaby as she escaped into the darkness of sleep.  


I had all that mattered in my arms.

And she was safe.

* * *

AN: I apologize to any of those that wanted Edward to bite her. I just didn't want to write another one of those stories, growing to the mounting pile. I was going, 'okay, Edward, it's time for you to bite Bella' and all he did was growl at me! Then he proceeded to think and think. And think. Finally, I was like 'really Bella is like practically dead, change her already!' wana guess what Edward did? He thought some more. Ugh! Edward really did tri my patience so I had to go and save Bella for him! But I still hope you enjoyed the journey!! Love you all! Next is a little family time epilogue.


	11. Epilogue

AN: It's my birthday! Whoot!! I'm 15 now, yes, in short months I can drive!! So as my birthday present to you I am posting the last and final chapter of High Fever. Enjoy! And if you wana give me a present, reviews are almost as good as any other present!!

Oh by the way the song You Must Have Been a Beautiful Baby by Bobby Darin makes me think Emmett singing the song for Rosalie. And if you don't catch on, I'm obsessed with 40's and 30's songs, but I couldn't put most of my favorites because they were too slow for swing dancing. All of which i do not own.

And all the outfits and some vids of swing dancing are now on my profile!

* * *

Epilogue:

"Ouch Alice!"

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd stop squirming!"

"Ow!"

"Almost . . . there! Voila!" She shouted, standing back to now inspect me. I felt like one of those little bugs underneath a microscope, I shifted uneasily in the chair.

"Perfect!" She claimed rather smugly.

Like I'd believe that.

I turned in the pink fluff chair that I now deemed, 'the chair of torture'.

I carefully stood before the full length mirror to the right of Alice as she adjusted her dress and to the left of Rose as she rechecked her make-up.

I felt out of place between the two beauties.

Alice had somehow softened her hair style, how, I couldn't tell you, nestled on the top right was a pink bow. She wore a light blush and red lip stick. Her dress was a pale pink, that didn't appear to make her look washed out, as it wrapped around each curve until mid calf where it flared a little with a white trimming. The back was open, it too with a white trimming. Her outfit concluded with simple but obviously designer white heels.

Now Rose was a completely different matter! Where Alice was soft and simple, Rose was, of course, hard and edgy. Her hair curled tightly against her head, her eyes sported the 'smoky eyes' look, and her make up concluded with big cherry lips. Where Alice's dress wrapped around her, Rose looked as if the black dress had been painted on her, though the v-neck wasn't as deep as her usual. Her dress too stopped mid calf, which I could now assume was the style of clothing in that day of age. Hers was pulled together with killer black high heels with white trimming and a white bow on her toes, which I thought looked as if they were on point.

Now onto me.

Ugh!

Lucky for me, Alice was being nice.

Almost dying did that to her.

Maybe next time, and with my luck there would be a next time, I come face to face with death she'll let me out of Barbie Bella time.

One could wish.

My dress was a brilliant crimson spaghetti strap, the fabric of the bust gathered, the waist cinched with a thin red belt, from there on it flowed out, it circled as I moved. My hair was curled into ringlets, but half of it pulled back from my face with a silver clip. That was where the pain came in earlier. My make up was light, I was given 'smoky eyes' too, and now that I looked at the reflection of the three of us, I took notice that we all wore red lip stick. And again luckily for me, my heels were only an inch and a half, the shoes were exactly like Dorothy's. I wasn't going to break my ankle in them. Hopefully.

And we all wore small shorts underneath; I'm confused as to why though.

Maybe if the night goes horribly I can click my heels and I'll be transported home!

I may be surrounded by mythical creatures, but I think I was pressing my luck with that wish.

Sigh.

Now it was time to face the music.

Literally.

--Edward's POV

I readjusted my tie.

I was fidgeting.

What were taking the girls so long?

I absolutely loathed zoot suits!

Besides the 70's, this was one of the worst decades for fashion.

For me at least.

I wore a black and red striped suit, the lapels extra wide, wide padded shoulders, the black pants were high waited, wide legged and tight cuffed. It was all so… baggy.

And now I had a ridiculous red hat on.

Which Emmett earlier declared, "Made me look like a pimp!"

Grrr…

Emmett wanted to wear his leopard print one, but with one withering glare from Rose did he quickly jumped into his black with thin white horizontal lines. It was lined with a vivid red, and he was tying a black and white polka-dot tie. Toped off with a black hat.

Jasper had one a white checkered suit, a dark gray checkered tie underneath his vest and he too a black hat.

Carlisle and Esme were cozy by the door, both decked out in there best. Esme with a cream colored blouse with a high black skirt. It was simple, but elegant. Very Esme. Carlisle had on a navy blue pin stripped suit on, the only one of us without a hat. Which was surprising, he did enjoy wearing them. But most surprising, he looked the most casual in what he was wearing.

I on the other hand, felt like an idiot.

But before I could think that through more thoroughly, the girls descended, holding hands, for Bella's sake or because that's what sisters do, I don't know.

But what I did know was that my mouth opened at the sight of the beauty that was my love.

The scarlet dress did wonders to her blush and it brought out the red highlights in her curled hair.

I scooped her into my arms, forgetting my sisters, and kissed her deeply.

She was stunned at first but responded quickly right before I pulled away; it wouldn't do any good if we went any further tonight.

It was time to go.

With a beautiful smile, we head to the cars and off we were, the family following behind us in separate cars.

-- Bella's POV

If we didn't get stares the first time Edward and I were here, we definitely did now. But why not?

It surely made sense when each of us literally looked like we had just stepped right out of the 40's.

Which was kinda true for some of the family members.

They were pack rats.

Once beyond the doors, I took in the differences of the same warehouse. The lights were colored now, instead of plain white, red table cloth, the pictures clustered

along the walls were still old fashioned but different from the ones before. There was no band this time, but the music came from a rather good sound system.

I recognized the song, Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra. But even with a familiar tune, I was still extremely nervous and frightened.

Waltzing was one thing; swing was completely different form of embarrassment. We hadn't had time to cover swing dancing in Phoenix!But none the less that piece of information didn't seem to matter to Edward.

"Edward! I can't... I don't know how." I gasped.

He flashed me a lopsided grin, "Don't worry, breathe silly girl, you'll learn!"

"Can't we… Just watch… For a few songs?" I stuttered nervously. I'd so embarrass him by falling flat on my backside.

He frowned quickly, but agreed and we sat on the innermost table so I could observe the rest of the family fly across the dark wood ground.

I studied the number of steps to a number of different moves.  


Until Edward deemed me "ready."

Oh God!

-- Edward's POV

We started off easy, to A Penny a Kiss by Eddy Howard, just some quick steps and for a plus, it was a close embrace dance so Bella wouldn't be twirling – yet.  
I glanced at the others, they were showing off quite a bit, even if they were only doing the Balboa too fast. I knew that when the songs picked up, we'd get a lot of looks, more like a crowd circling us, openly gaping.

It wouldn't be the first time.

I shuddered, god how I loathed disco! The music was plain horrible, as was the dancing. But of course my-oh-so loving family just had to drag me along each time they felt "boogie woogie dancing fever." Which, with Alice, was how I spent many nights during that time period.

At least I liked the music of the 40's, even if the zoot suits were gruesome.

The music changed, now playing a jazz song, its features were obviously within the same time with it's syncopated timing, and a combination of crotchets and quavers. And again I mixed it up a little, adding triple steps and a couple turns, not to much to get her dizzy.

But I could see that Bella was catching on.

Now for some real fun!

Judy Garland's voice filtered in with a familiar song, Almost Like Being In Love, I felt it was the right time to teach her the most popular form of dancing, the lindy hop!  
Bella amazingly quickly got that down, then the jive, then in next song she got the jitterbug and the shag. I was amazed, she was a quick study!

The without warning as the next song played, Alice was in Bella's place and Bella was dancing with Emmett who was doing some outrageous turns and quick foot work that had Bella in a fit of giggles.

Watching her laugh so carefree made me grin stupidly and I enjoyed dancing with my sisters and then my mother.

This was surprising, extremely enjoyable now that I had my own partner!

-- Bella's POV

Emmett was just a funny sight, I could barely stop myself from laughing the entire time. Jasper was smooth but also made some funny moves, then Carlisle was all class, then I was spinning back to my love.

I immediately recognized the song, the first one of the night, Burning Love by none other then Elvis. That's when I think I heard Edward mumble something that sounded vaguely like, "He doesn't belong in this decade, idiots!"

I muffled a giggle.

But before I could say anything, Edward's face took upon an evil grin.

Uh oh!

The next instant he was swinging me from hip to hip, then into the air, until I was almost straight above his head, then touched down to Earth again. But only briefly as I was spinning in circles under his arms, until I was dizzy. But it kept on going! There were leg kicks here and there, crossing together, then spinning came again, but I never bumped into anyone.

I felt like I was hopping everywhere, but it was so much fun!

Moving and swinging my hips to the upbeat tunes!

I looked over my shoulder to see Alice and Rose doing flips and back flips and then over their partners' head, and then sliding under their legs and back up again.

I was stunned at the beauty and the quickness of it all.

Thank god we wore shorts, or everyone would of seen my under wear in every flip and spin.

But as my face flushed from all the dancing and excitement it was time to go home, home to my love, and back home to my family!  


-- Alice's POV

YA!!

I just love dancing!!

And now I don't have to whine to get Edward out of bed to join us, as he is more then happy to tag along now that he has Bella.

Oh how I love that girl!

I was still so ecstatic that she was now fully recovered; it only took a week and a half! I couldn't even take her shopping; she had been just so tired all the time!

Lucky for Bella she didn't have to explain her sudden disappearance, again, to Charlie because he had been on a extended week long fishing trip with that guy, Billy I think his name is.

But as I looked around at my now completed family, I saw how each of them glowed with happiness, especially Bella as she was gracefully turning into Edward's chest.

Go Bella!

My family was now complete!

Complete like in one of my first visions, everyone together and in love.

And all because of a stupid dress, it almost ruined the whole thing!

After Bella was on the mend I had asked Edward how in the world Bella had even come down with the influenza. My brother had thought about it and like a light bulb bursting with light over his head he explained his theory. He had said that his mother Elizabeth had bought that dress the day before they had all fallen ill, that she must have been coughing heavily and that the virus that latched onto the fabric. But since that fateful day the dress had been locked away in the house in Chicago until Edward had got it for Bella to wear for their date.

But how in the world the virus had lasted this long was beyond us. It shouldn't have been possible. But that's fate for you, liking to mess with Bella, see how many times it can try to knock her out of game.

I shook my head, now was definitely not the time to think such things. Not when dancing!

I was extremely happy, but shouldn't I be? My sister was alive, her wedding in a few months, we were all dancing, and with Jasper letting loose with his hilarious flying footwork, everything was perfect, our family was happy and together!

Even Rosalie.

Rose didn't want to admit it, but I knew she viewed Bella as a sister already. I think of Rose as being the jealous first born child, jealous of the new lil sister that had been receiving all the attention. But like always, that doesn't last and now things were settling down, everything mushing together.

All together.

Glued by Bella's love.

And we would be fully completed after their wedding!

Complete once with a vampire kiss.

* * *

The End

* * *

AN: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! But this is the end of the road folks and thanks again to those who pointed out that I still had to tie in some lose ends! But no worries, more stories are writing themselves in my crazy mind, if you want a sneak peak to my next story, which is going to be called Favor, just ask.

Thanks so much Evie, I can never repay you for being so nice as to fixing this up! Claps for more amazing beta!!

Hope you enjoyed the ride!

Peace!!

Brianne


End file.
